


加州旅馆

by MrsDamnny



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者对标题(Hotel California)的解释：加州旅馆这首歌（老鹰乐队的作品）里面的主人公待在一个他不能离开的地方。加州旅馆用来比喻一种心理状态，一种长久留存、不会离去的安乐极喜；而且加州又是典型的快乐天堂意象，所以用加州旅馆来指一个令人开心满足的地方是很合适的。JB在这里要传达他对生活的满足感，所以我就用这个标题了。</p></blockquote>





	加州旅馆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotel California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688590) by [late_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night). 



    JB也不知道为什么他管那个男孩叫“妈咪”，这个名字和他就是莫名地合适。大概是因为，平常都是他来喂饱他，牵他遛弯，让他过得开心，就像他自己的妈咪那样。他琢磨着，自己开始这么叫他，大概是从那个小人——叫查理来着吧——往他和妈咪头上倒冷水开始。妈咪安抚了他，叫他不再操心查理。

    过了好一阵子他才肯承认，妈咪其实就是那个把他当成斗牛犬的孩子。（他还是很不爽。他可是只哈巴狗，谢谢您嘞，以及他全天候秒杀任意斗牛犬。）

    接下来就是一段日子后才现身的“爹地”了（不过出于某些奇怪的原因，妈咪始终坚持喊他哈里，管他是什么意思呢）。他可喜欢爹地了，他总是喂他多多的零食，还在晚上偷偷塞口粮给他，比妈咪会乐意的稍微多一点儿。爹地给他超额零食的时候，JB确信他在妈咪脸上瞄到了向爹地微怒的一瞥。

    被JB喊成梅叔的梅林叔叔，会在爹地妈咪一块出门去干他们的那什么超级秘密工作的时候，来喂他吃东西。他和爹地一样，老是多给他吃一点儿，不过那得是在JB乖乖的时候。JB很乖，一直很乖。

    时不时地罗克茜阿姨会过来坐坐，带着她的贵宾犬罗莎。她人很好，喂他零食，但不如爹地给得多，而又比梅叔多一点儿。爸爸额外喂他零食的时候，阿姨脸上也会有那副跟妈咪一样的生气表情。JB一看到她进门就会微笑起来，摇摇尾巴，舔舔罗莎的鼻子和脸蛋儿来打招呼，而罗莎会对着他开心地喘气儿。

    罗莎有自己的爹地，那就是梅叔。JB当然是从罗莎这儿知道的啦，她有一回自个儿告诉他的。

    “梅林来和我跟罗克茜一起住了。”罗莎这么说道。那天她正和JB一块儿躺在地毯上，妈咪和罗克茜阿姨呆在沙发上看着电视上《怪胎与书呆》的重播。JB从没看懂过这片子，不过应该很好玩就是了。起码罗莎是这么说的。

    “可花了他够久的。”JB回道，窝在妈咪脚边一动不动。

    “以人类的标准可不久，”罗莎解释着，“一般说来人类得花个一两年才能搬到一块住。”

    JB什么也没说。他早就见识过人类是一种多么奇特的生物，其求偶时间长短自周至年不等。他们对求偶的定义很奇怪，其伴随的仪式更为奇怪——罗莎有一次管那叫“约会”。JB想知道为什么他们不能直接在一起呢，狗狗们就是这么干的。而罗莎只是说“他们就是这样”，便没有然后了。

    现在想想，爹地花了好长时间才让妈咪同意和他一起住。最后他们搬进了爹地家，离开了外婆和黛西小姨。

    晚上，JB蹦上床，来到爹地和妈咪身边。他永远可以在他俩中间蜷起身子，满肚子满足。

    他真幸运。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者对标题(Hotel California)的解释：加州旅馆这首歌（老鹰乐队的作品）里面的主人公待在一个他不能离开的地方。加州旅馆用来比喻一种心理状态，一种长久留存、不会离去的安乐极喜；而且加州又是典型的快乐天堂意象，所以用加州旅馆来指一个令人开心满足的地方是很合适的。JB在这里要传达他对生活的满足感，所以我就用这个标题了。


End file.
